How to Start Your Viking Love Affair
by BlueVioletRose
Summary: A story that deals with infidelity. [Hiccup/Astrid]
1. Jealousy

_Jealousy._

This stinging feeling stemmed from insecurity and somehow always connected her to Hiccup. As a naive young girl, Astrid secretly admired the bright freckle-faced boy at distance. She always watched him. Whether out of awe, vexation or simple morbid curiosity. He was always within her eye range. As they approached their adolescence years, she started viewing him differently. His flaws became more prominent to her. Former admiration vanished. Replaced by sheer aggravation for his accident-prone nature.

Her attention eventually wavered and his presence became a dull itch in the background. Still far from the nonchalance she longed for. When it came to him, she could never be solely indifferent. Despite her sour feelings towards him, he mattered. He was the Chief's only heir. Berk's future rested upon his palms.

The unexpected outcome of their last training sessions reignited her irritation. They had been making preparations for an ongoing war and he just waltzed off in the middle of that. Only to later best her in the most demeaning way. Her envy escalated and animosity began to mount. She could hear herself growling at the mere mention of him. He was nothing but a nuisance to her at this point and would remain so.

Thus the events that followed left her utterly stunned. Her burning hatred slowly faded into obscurity and she felt lighthearted suddenly. Later she realized she had become accustomed to associate him with all her troubles. While the resentment wore off, she decided he was still to blame for her inner turmoil.

Her frustrations with him lived on, now caused by a foreign sensation budding inside her cold heart. Over the years it grew more passionate, pushing her to acknowledge her new reality. She kept tightlipped about it even though her physical outbursts were becoming occasional. Her advances however lessened when he became farther detached. She found herself on the verge of hating him again but her pride stopped her from making a showcase about it.

She grew quiet whenever he passed by, nodding at her out of courtesy. Her chest expanded painfully and self-loathing arose. It was so easy for him to toy with her emotions and she had all but herself to blame. They initially obtained a friendship, albeit restricted, based on mutual respect. It consisted of light banter and coy glances that made her so giddy on the inside, she almost forgot she had once felt otherwise. Up till his sudden withdrawal. Their relationship took a superficial turn from there forth. Earlier hopes of progressing into something more profound, all but shattered.

Still, her gaze stayed firm on him. Eyes never strayed. Heart remained loyal. Even when former bitter feelings began to resurface, the silent yearning never stopped. She watched with a heavy heart as he approached and courted heiresses from other tribes due to his father's pressuring. Soon he would wed one of his eager suitors and forget her completely.

She felt discarded and unworthy, cast aside to dust away. The clenching in her chest worsened and grew unbearable by the time his engagement was official. Her eyes did not shift when he emitted a smile at his bride to be. She refused to look away even when the pain intensified.

In the aftermath of the wedding, he spared her one last lingering look. It was the same look she had once cast him. Cold and devoid of almost all emotion except one.

_Pity._

She let out a humorless laugh and slackened against the stone cold wall, numbness finally overtaking her.

* * *

**Tune in for more drama in the next chapters. I almost feel bad for his wife. ****_Almost :)_**

**********For those who are reading Affinity, I will try to update it some************time next week.**


	2. Daydreams

The past events blurred her vision, leading her to seek clarity however she could find it even if it meant baring herself in the crudest ways. She longed for a constant state of stagnation where she could cling to familiarity. The bitter taste of change was hard to swallow and only further distorted her perceptions.

"Do you ever think about me," her hot breath tickled down his neck, "when you are with her?"

He glared at her through his thick lashes. Silence corrupted the room for a moment as he mustered up the courage to speak.

"All the time," he found himself admitting, voice cracking a little.

Her heart twitched slightly, lips ghosting over his. "May I…" Her fingers tugged the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, "…kiss you?"

"You never asked me before," he mumbled. Hands now boldly roaming over her exposed creamy skin. Leaving trails of tingling sensation behind them.

A glint of mischievousness flashed through her eyes.

"You are right," she agreed and closed the final gap between them.

* * *

**Shorter than what I had planned. Sorry. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. **

**Oh and it would be nice to get a review or two :)**


End file.
